A Son Lost
by badboylover24
Summary: Ludwig gets kidnapped and looses his memories before being taken into the care of Princess Daisy. But what happens when he runs into his family? For brave kid. I do not own the Mario game or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A MagiKoopa kidnapped Ludwig von Koopa and took away his memories. He then starts his life anew when Princess Daisy takes him under her wing, but what happens when he runs into his father and siblings? This is for brave kid. I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Nintendo.

**Ch. 1: Revenge of the Koopa Mage**

"C'mon, bro! Keep it movin'! Keep it movin'!" Roy Koopa ordered his blue-haired older brother as he held the punching bag while Ludwig von Koopa punched away at it. Ludwig and his second-younger brother are in the royal gym room doing a bit of training. After Roy got into watching a whole lot of Wrestlemania, he figured that if he and his brothers start working out and training, they'll be strong enough to beat the Mario Brothers once and for all.

"I _still_ don't see any point in all of this training," Ludwig said before landing one last punch in the spot of the bag that has Mario's face on it.

"C'mon, Lu," Roy said to his older brother. "I know reading books and stuff is good exercise for your brain, but you should also exercise your body, too."

"Are you calling me fat?" the blue-haired Koopa prince yelled, giving his pink-and-purple brother a deadly glare.

"No!" Roy protested, quickly tossing him a towel. "I'm merely saying that sooner or later, you're gonna hafta learn to defend yourself. I mean, suppose you have to face _both_ Mario and Luigi with none of your little doo-dads. What would you do?" Ludwig then thought about it as he wiped out his sweaty brow.

"I guess…I would do you and the others save Wendy do," he answered. "Fight with my gloves."

"Exactly," Roy replied, "and that's 'mitts', by the way."

"Whatever," his older brother sighed, taking a sip of his Lava Hot Energy Drink.

"Bro, trust me," his brother said. "As the oldest, you're gonna inherit the throne when King Dad steps down." Ludwig gave Roy an arched eyebrow in confusion.

"What about BJ?" he asked, referring to Bowser Jr.

"He _may_ be King Dad's new second-in-command, but _you_ are still King Dad's first-born son," Roy stated. "As the heir, your gonna hafta take up a lotta those…uh…"

"Responsibilities?"

"Yeah, that's it," he said with a snap of his claws. "So you're gonna hafta defend sooner or later and make all of those kingly decisions." Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I am _so_ not looking forward to becoming king," he sighed.

"Well, you're gonna hafta face the music sooner or later, dude," Roy replied. "The time will come sooner than you think. I guess it's Mother Nature's way of saying 'Being the eldest sucks'. Or was that 'growing up'?" Ludwig just rolled his eyes in sarcasm before grabbing a larger towel.

"I'm hitting the showers," he said. "I reek more than Kammi Koopa's sweat socks."

"Dude, that's just plain nasty," Roy replied with a wrinkled nose. Ludwig just chuckled as he entered the locker room. He reached his chosen shower stall and turned on the water, sighing with relief as the cool droplets hit his burning body. However, the refreshing treatment was not enough to get his mind off of what Roy told him.

_Sooner or later, you're gonna hafta learn to defend yourself. I mean, suppose you have to face _both_ Mario and Luigi with none of your little doo-dads. What would you do?_

_As the oldest, you're gonna inherit the throne when King Dad steps down._

_The time will come sooner than you think. I guess it's Mother Nature's way of saying 'Being the eldest sucks'._

_For someone who's not the sharpest tool in the shed_, Ludwig thought, leaning his forehead into the wall, _Roy really knows how to make a point._ _Why can't _BJ _be the eldest instead of _me_?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Ludwig was unaware of a Magi-Koopa entering the locker room. A _rogue_ Magi-Koopa. Discharged by Bowser for one measly mistake. Now it's payback time. Quietly, he snuck up behind the shower stall and spotted the eldest of the Koopalings.

_Bingo_, he thought to himself. _Time for some payback_. He then snuck up behind Ludwig quietly, lifted up his wand, and slammed the glowing orb end of it against the back of his head, knocking him out. Smiling at his deed, he picked up the knocked out Koopaling and headed for the docking bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: An Act of Revenge

Within the docking bay of Castle Bowser, the rogue Magi-Koopa hid behind some crates and dropped Ludwig onto the ground. He then removed his spiked bands and his spiked shell.

_This is way too easy_, he thought to himself with an arrogant chuckle. _Once he's out of the way, Bowser won't have an heir. Then _I'll _take over the Darklands. _Just then, he dropped the shell, and it cracked against the stone floor.

_Darn it,_ he thought, picking up the now damaged shell. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Hey!" a Hammer Bro yelled. "What are you doing with Prince Ludwig?" The Magi-Koopa turned to see said Hammer Bro and two Goombas running towards him and Ludwig.

_It got worse_, he thought. With his mind racing, he conjured up a spell over the unconscious prince. He didn't think it was random; the first thought that came to his mind was transportation. As Ludwig vanished in a red, blue, and yellow array of triangles, circles, and squares, the Hammer Bro and the Goombas jumped the rogue Magi-Koopa.

"Oh, no!" one Goomba cried. "We're too late; Prince Ludwig is gone!" The second Goomba glared at the Magi-Koopa.

"You're in serious trouble with King Bowser now!" he growled.

_So much for my act of revenge_, the mage thought as said Goombas and their hammer-wielding companion took him away along with the spiked bracelets and damaged shell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Loss of the Eldest

As the Hammer Bro placed before the royal Koopas the damaged shell and spiked bracelets of Ludwig Von Koopa, the Koopalings gapped in horror as anger began to glow in their father's eyes. It is a sign that something has happened to his eldest son/their eldest brother. Bowser glanced up at the Hammer Bro kneeling before him.

"Who did this?" he growled. To answer his king, the hammer-wielding Koopa turned to the bounded Magi-Koopa with a Goomba at either side.

"We heard this Magi-Koopa drop Prince Ludwig's shell and damage it," he answered. "We then tried to stop him, but he already cast a spell, and the prince vanished." Bowser looked up at the rogue mage and blinked with surprise and rage.

"YOU!" he roared. "What have you done to my son?"

"Even if I _do_ know," the Magi-Koopa answered with a snarl, "I'll never tell you. Face it; you've gotten no heir now."

"You know, of course, that Ludwig has seven younger siblings, right?" asked Lemmy Koopa. Seeing said Koopalings, the Magi-Koopa started slamming his head into the stone floor.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" he yelled, his head hitting the floor with each word. So much for taking over the Darklands.

"So you won't talk, will ya?" Bowser growled. "Then we'll have to _make _you." He then turned to his Koopa Troopas.

"Take him to the torture chambers!" he roared. Said soldiers then took the struggling rogue away with their king right behind them. As they left, Bowser Jr. knelt down by Ludwig's shell and bracelets, picked up the shell, and hugged it with huge tears that hissed with steam when they hit the floor. Seeing her youngest brother mourning for their eldest brother, Wendy knelt beside him and tried to comfort him the best she could (he is the baby of the family, after all). Roy then looked up at the stars through the window.

_Lu, wherever you are…please be okay_.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: A Koopa in the Sarasaland Desert

Within the desert of Sarasaland, a glowing white orb appeared, no bigger than a Koopa Troopa. It then dissipated to reveal Ludwig in his unconscious state. A short while after the orb that was carrying him vanished, the Koopaling gained consciousness again and slowly got to his feet. He then looked around to find himself in the desert.

"Where am I?" he asked himself out loud. "How did I get here? Wait…_Who_ am I?"

As you have recalled from the first chapter, the rogue Magi-Koopa "snuck up behind Ludwig quietly, lifted up his wand, and slammed the glowing orb end of it against the back of his head, knocking him out." From doing so, said Koopa had used a spell on said prince to take away his memories. Therefore, Ludwig remembers nothing of his family, of his subjects, or of his kingdom. There was only one thing that came to his mind though.

_Lu…_

"Lu…Is that…my name?" He then looked around for any signs of life besides his own. Nothing…

"Guess I have no choice but to walk on until I find someone who can help me," he said to himself. So Ludwig (or Lu as he is now calling himself) set off to find himself some help. He wandered for hours and hours under the scorching sun, enduring the heat as much as he could without his shell he never "knew" he had. With each step he took, Lu was loosing more and more of his strength from lack of water.

_I better find a town soon_, he thought to himself. _Otherwise, I'm not gonna make it._ What he didn't know is that he had just reached the desert kingdom of Birabuto. Who could blame him for not noticing? It's so gosh darn hot! Because of said heat, the amnesiac Koopaling collapsed onto the paved ground. Before he blacked out, Lu thought he saw a beautiful angel with long brown hair and a golden gown gliding towards him.

See, what happened was this. Princess Daisy was walking through the streets of Birabuto, heading for a meeting between herself and her royal council, when he saw a shell-less Koopa stumbling through a clear street before collapsing on the pavement. Koopas never appear in Sarasaland, but Daisy learned a lot about them from Princess Peach. They are suppose to be vicious monsters, but this one…he looks helpless. When the Koopa collapsed, Daisy rushed up to his side.

"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed. "Don't worry; I'll get you some help." She then looked up to see a Sarasaian Toad come by and spot her with the Koopa, which he obviously never saw before.

"Quickly," she called to him, "get help! This poor thing's in trouble!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter in a while; I was so busy with my Christmas presents for my family. I've made:

Jesse Tree ornaments for my older sister

Cookies for my brother-in-law

A music sheet paperweight for my younger sister

A 1st Christmas Together ornament and bookmark/keychain each for my brother and his girlfriend

A Dora the Explorer jewelry box for my niece

12 Days of Christmas ornaments for my mother

A dream catcher ornament for my godmother

For my father, I'm planning on buying him a Blu-Ray DVD for his new Blu-Ray player or the Cloverfield DVD, and my cousins, siblings, niece, and I are giving my grandmother group photos of us. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, & Merry Christmas!

**Ch.5: Lu Meets Daisy**

Lu groaned as he began to come to his senses. He then noticed that he's lying on what feels like soft cushions instead of sand, and he has a cool refreshing sheet spread over his exhausted body. He then opened his eyes and tried to adjust his bleary focus. When he did, the first person he saw was a beautiful young princess with long brown hair and green eyes. He can tell that she's a princess by her golden dress and crown. The princess then smiled at him.

"Thank goodness," she said with a sigh of relief. "You're awake. I was so worried." Lu carefully set himself upright, finding that he's on a red-cushioned couch.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"In my royal room," the princess answered. "My name is Daisy, Princess of the Sarasaland. What's yours?"

"Lu…I think," he answered. "I couldn't remember much; the name was the first thing that came to me when I woke up in the desert. How did I get here?"

"I saw you stumble to the ground just inside the city gates," she answered. "I was fortunate enough to have passed by." She then frowned gently. "Are you sure you can't remember anything, Lu?"

"I'm afraid so," he answered, sadly rubbing his head. "Save my name, it's all a blur to me." Daisy then placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you like," she said. "I'll talk with the council about what we can do to help." Lu smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, "for everything."

""Happy to oblige," she replied, "and please call me Daisy." From that day forward, Lu and Daisy became good friends, practically the best of friends…but our story isn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Birabuto's Favorite Koopa**

Time passed, and Lu was starting to enjoy his new life in Birabuto. While Daisy's royal council was trying to find a way to bring back his memories, said princess helped him get to know the city. At first, the residents were a bit nervous about having a creature like Lu in their city, but they began to trust him through their princess. They even began to like him even more when they saw what a kind and polite person he is, helping a lady who dropped her groceries or holding the door open for the princess.

Lu, of course, enjoyed being polite to the Daisy. She had helped him when he first came here and is willing to help him get his memories back. He owes her so much.

As for the council, it is taking them quite some time to try to find a way to get back Lu's memories because of the other pressing matters. Lu, because he owes them a great deal of gratitude (they never asked for it, of course), decides to help the members of said council with their pressing matters, forgetting about recovering his memories at the moment. The council finds Lu to be a very intelligent fellow, analyzing the situations to find the proper solutions. They felt as though he has become part of their council as well as part of the royal family through Daisy's friendship.

Speaking of the royal family, Daisy's father the king came to Birabuto one day to check on his daughter, and was surprised to find her in the garden with a Koopa. The Koopa, who happens to be Lu, was dressed in Sarasaland clothes in place of his missing shell and helping the Toad gardeners plant some flowers.

"Daisy," he asked her daughter as they watched this good deed, "what kind of a creature is he?"

"I believe he is a Koopa that Peach was telling me about," his daughter answered, "but he seems too gentle and kind to be a Koopa."

"What is his name?"

"He said his name's Lu, and he has lost his memories. He has no idea who he is or where he came from. We're trying to help him regain his memories, and he has been very dear to the city in the meantime. He's practically become a favorite to the townspeople _and _the council."

The king then saw that his daughter was right. He watched Lu as he helped some townspeople while going through the city with him and his daughter. He was impressed by his wisdom as he helped the council during their meetings. He began to like Lu when he humbly showed him proper respect.

"Daisy, I believe what you have done for Lu is very kind and compassionate of you," he said when Lu isn't with them at the moment.

"I believe so too, Father," she said. "Lu is already beginning to feel like a part of the family."

"I feel that way as well," he said, "which brings me to a wise decision." Daisy looked up at her father in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Properly crown him as the prince of Sarasaland."

**Ch.7: The Invitations**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: The Invitations

"Hey, bro!" Luigi called out as he came into the house after visiting the mailbox. "We got mail!" Mario stuck his head out from the bathroom, toothpaste circling his mouth to indicate he's brushing his teeth.

"Who's it from?" he asked, his question a bit inaudible due to the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Princess Daisy of the Sarasaland," Luigi answered, opening the envelope and taking out an invitation. "According to this invitation, we're invited to a coronation."

"Coronation?" Mario asked after spitting the toothpaste into the sink. "I thought her father's still around."

"He is," Luigi answered, still reading the invitation. "It's the coronation of 'Prince Lu' into the family."

"Prince Lu?"

"Apparently, the king and Daisy are adopting."

"So they're naming him prince to adopt him into the family?"

"Yup."

"When is it?"

"This weekend. Do you think Princess Peach will be there?"

"Definitely. Those two are like sisters. And we should definitely go since you haven't seen Daisy for a while."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon, bro," Mario stated as he got out of the bathroom. "Even _I _know you got a thing for her."

"Okay, okay, I get it," the green brother groaned. "I'll RSVP and tell her that we'll be there." As he got ready the RSVP, Luigi asked his older brother an interesting question:

"What do you this Lu looks like?"

"My guess is he's a pretty good kid for Daisy to want for a brother."

Meanwhile at the castle of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach has also received a letter. Opening it, she found that it is the same invitation that the Mario Bros. received from Daisy.

"Oh, my," she said to Toadsworth. "I haven't heard from Daisy since she left for Sarasaland. It's good to hear that she's getting her own brother."

"I agree, Your Highness," Toadsworth said. "With you having your business here and her having business in her own kingdom, I'm certain she must get lonely there, save her servants."

"I agree," Peach said. "I can't wait to meet this Lu; from what I've been hearing from Daisy, he seems like a nice person."

"Yes, he might make a good councilman to Daisy," Toadsworth said, "if I do say so myself."

"Your Evilness," a Hammer Bro said to King Bowser, "I have important news from one of your spies." The Koopa King then turned to his soldier.

"Any signs of Ludwig?" he asked.

"No, sire," he said. "It is about Princess Peach. She has been invited to Princess Daisy's kingdom for the coronation of her newly adopted brother to accept him into the royal family." Bowser just growled in answer.

"I _know_ I want Princess Peach all to myself," he snapped, "but right now, I'm worried about my son!"

"There's something else, Sire," the Hammer Bro said. "Princess Daisy's brother is named 'Lu'. I think there might be some kind of connection."

"Well," the Koopa King thought after some thought, "I guess I can go check into this. If there isn't a connection, it wouldn't hurt to try to kidnap Princess Peach while I'm there. And I should bring the kids along…just in case."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: A Shocking Discovery

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" Lu asked Daisy as she helped him with his coronation robe. "I'm a little nervous." When he heard news of the king crowning him prince to adopt him as his own son, Lu was happy and nervous. Due to his amnesia, he doesn't remember being crowned prince. He doesn't remember being a prince at all.

"Don't worry, Lu," Daisy said to him. "You'll be fine. And I'll be right there beside you if anything goes wrong." Lu smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Princess," he said to her. "You've helped me out so much."

"Well, you've done the same for Birabuto," she said to him. "Who knows? You could become king of the whole city." Lu frowned in reply.

"You think…you think I'll make a good king?" he asked.

"You've helped out so many people," she assured him, "and you've helped out the council. I'm _positive_ you'll be a great king."

"You're right," he said to her. "I've helped out a lot of people. If you believe that's what it takes to be a good king, then I have nothing to worry about."

A while later, Lu finds himself walking down the aisle towards the king, who has in his hands a small crown which will name Lu the prince of the city. Taking a deep breath, he approached the king. Once close to him, the Koopaling heard a few gasps and turned to the direction they came from. There at the front pew stood Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi, standing there in shock. Of course, Lu doesn't recognize them due to his amnesia…but they look so familiar…

_I'll ask Daisy about them later_, he thought with a shrug and knelt before the king. As the king gave his coronation speech before crowning Lu, Daisy whispered into the ear of Daisy, who was with her and the Mario Brothers in the pew at the time.

"Daisy, what's _he_ doing here?" Daisy blinked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her. "That's Lu, the adoptive little brother I told you about."

"But, Daisy," her friend hissed to her. "Lu is really—" Before she could finish, there was a huge crash from the ceiling above, making everyone scream and run back in fear. Looking up, Daisy, her father, Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Lu…they saw King Bowser fly into the royal throne room on his hovercraft, his eight other children riding on hover-boards.

"I've got you now, Princess," the Koopa King said, smiling a fang-filled grin at Peach. Thinking he's talking about Daisy, Lu rushed up and stood between her and his father, his arms stretched out in a protective position.

"Leave Princess Daisy alone!" he cried with a glare. Instead of glaring back at Lu, Bowser's eyes went wide with shock, as did the eyes of his children.

"Ludwig?" he said in shock. The only reaction his children gave was rushing up to him. Of course, Roy got to him first to strangle him.

"You flower-smelling traitor!" he roared, shaking him back and forth. "Do you have any idea how worried you had us?" Wendy quickly broke them apart.

"Roy, will you just cool it?" she snapped as Bowser Jr. rushed up and hugged his older brother.

"Ludwig, I was so scared!" he cried with tears. "I thought I'd never see you again." Lu, of course, was very confused.

"What's my son doing here?" Bowser demanded, surprising Lu even more.

"Son?" he asked. Daisy then got herself together.

"Bowser," she said to him calmly, "I think we to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: Aftermath of the Discovery

Later to when the sun was setting over the horizon, Bowser was standing out in the balcony watching the scene. He couldn't believe that his son has lost his memories. It must be from whatever that rogue Magi Koopa did to him. After learning how well Ludwig has been taken care of by Princess Daisy and how beloved he was by all of Birabuto, he used his old Darklands rule to let him stay.

According to said rule, if he is to make peace with a kingdom such as Sarasaland, he has to give up something or someone to that kingdom. In that case, he must give up Ludwig in order to make peace with Sarasaland. It was the least he could do for Princess Daisy; she took very good care of Ludwig since he left the Darklands.

The two of them even agreed that Wendy and her brothers can visit Ludwig any time they want. Since the council has no luck of helping with their eldest brother's memories, the Koopalings decided on a remedy Ludwig thought of before the mess happened to him. According to the remedy, they are to present to him one of his possessions at a time to help him remember. Ludwig agreed to the remedy, although he doesn't remember coming up with it due to his amnesia.

"Bowser?" a voice said to him. "Are you feeling alright?" The Koopa King already knows who it is.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Princess Peach," he answered as said princess went up to his side. "I'm just concerned about Ludwig, that's all." Princess Peach placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "Daisy will take care of him, and his brothers and sister will help him regain his memories. Plus, he'll be a great prince of Birabuto since he was good to all who lives in the city."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said with a smile. "And Daisy even told me that since Sarasaland's made up of four countries, Ludwig can make an excellent King of Birabuto someday when the time comes. And I think he'll make a great king too."

"You always think that, don't you?" Peach asked with a giggle.

"Well, he _is_ the eldest as well as the smartest of my children," he stated, "so why not? And to be honest…I think Daisy will make a great foster sister for him." Peach then wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged it.

"I had a feeling you're a good father," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bowser's eyes went wide with a blush on his face before he fainted with a goofy smile and a lovestruck sigh. Peach just laughed at this cute reaction.

At the doorway to the balcony, Wendy, Roy, Ludwig, and Junior were watching the whole scene.

"Aww…" Wendy cooed, holding her hands together beside her cheek. "Isn't that cute?"

"Aw, dude!" Roy groaned with a wrinkled nose. "That's just gross!"

"Dad is always like that with Princess Peach, huh, Junior?" laughed Ludwig to his little brother.

"He sure is," concurred Junior, smiling to see that the amnesia remedy is working for his brother.


End file.
